User blog:TheTwistedMangle/Video Game Idea: Fighting Madness
Main Information Fighting Madness ''is a unofficial/unmade ''Object Madness fighting game. There are two modes: normal mode and story mode. Normal mode is when two characters fight until one loses all of his or her health or the timer expires (the character with more health by the end of the round wins). Story mode is self-explanatory, but there is no storyline yet. Controls: *Left/right arrow keys = Move *Up = Jump *Down = Dodge *A = Punch (kick for armless characters, dash hit for limbless ones) **A dash hit is when a limbless character quickly flies foward and hits the opponent *W = Kick (dash hit for limbless characters) *S = Special move 1 *D = Special move 2 Each character's moves for keys A and W have subtle differences depending on the character's personality. For example, Latte has a more defensive style of fighting and gives less damage because she is timid and shy in the canon series, while Nickel is has a more offensive style and gives more damage due to his sarcastic and rude demeanor in the Inanimate Insanity ''series. It is also noted a character who has an offensive style is harder to control due to fighting in close combat and prone to more damage while one with a defensive style is easier to control and can hit opponents more frequently, but with less damage. Each character has two character specific moves. Two or more characters may share a specific move. All characters have at least one move no other characters have. The exceptions are Puffball and Puffbull, who have the same moves, albeit with minor differences. For instance, Puffbull's dash hits are harder and faster, although Puffball's are slower and can hit multiple times within one dash. All seventeen contestants are available at the beginning of the game, but Pickaxe is an unlockable character. In order to unlock Pickaxe, you must fight a certain number of rounds in all modes. Character Categories '''Characters with Offensive Fighting Styles:' *Candy Cane *Cherry *Cup *Dice *Disc *Football *Gamepad *Nickel *Penny *Puffbull *Tack Characters with Defensive Fighting Styles: *Basketball *Daisy *E.D. *Latte *Pickaxe *Puffball *Tennis Ball Characters with An Agility Boost: *Cherry *Cup *Daisy *Dice *Football *Nickel *Penny Character Guide (Note: I got some of these ideas from Blue TennisBall. Credit to her.) Basketball Since Basketball is the least prone to damage, his attack moves are weaker. Use S to bounce and D to roll. Bouncing and rolling are primarily defensive moves, but can cost damage too. He shares the rolling ability with Tennis Ball. Strategy: 'It is best to hit Basketball as frequently as possible. You should attack up close as well because he gets away from you if he bounces. Simply jump if he is rolling towards you. '''Dialogue: ' 'Introductory: '"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." 'After Winning: '"Why'd you do that? We didn't have to fight, you know." '''Candy Cane Despite Candy Cane has an offensive fighting style, her attacks are long ranged. Use S to throws sticks at the opponent and D to flash a picture with her phone. Taking a picture while in the middle of fighting will cause the opponent to be temporarily disoriented for a few seconds due to the flashing light. Strategy: 'Try to be BEHIND Candy Cane at all times. Attacking her from behind will give you the advantage of not being disoriented by the light of her phone and taking her by surprise if you're quick enough. Don't go on a height--she will make you fall off by her sticks. '''Introductory: '"I will have the perfect solution. Just you wait." '''In-game: "I have the perfect solution!" (sometimes said before attacking, especially before throwing sticks) After Winning: "Told you that was the perfect solution." Cherry Cherry is a short character, meaning that he can duck to avoid attacks and hide in small places. Use S to duck and D to leaf whip. He is one of the trickiest characters to control because he's fast and can crash into things or the opponent, draining his health. However, once a player masters him, he's pretty useful in close combat. Strategy: '''Cherry will always attack up close no matter what and try to hurt the player whenever possible. Corner him so he can't run away and use attacks that he can't duck from, such as kicking. '''Dialogue: Introductory: '"Okay, we need someone to be the loser! And it's not gonna be me!" '''After Winning: '"I'm faster than you. And that's why I won!" 'Cup ' Cup is the most vulnerable to damage out of everyone because she is made out of glass. A single attack can lead to a fifth of her health gone. To make up for this, she is agile and quick. Use S to hit the opponent with a stapler and D to hit the opponent with her laptop. '''Strategy: '''Cup's health can drain down pretty fast if you choose the right character. However, she can easily avoid attacks because of her agility boost, so it would be most efficent to choose both a strong ''and ''quick character. '''Dialogue: Introductory: '"If you believe I can't win, that's what you think!" '''In-game: '"If the Wi-Fi's out, I may as well use my laptop for this!" (sometimes said before hitting the opponent with her laptop) 'After Winning: '"Yay! I won!" '''Daisy Daisy is one of the seven characters with an agility boost. Being a flower, she needs photosynthesis to survive. Photosynthesizing (using the sun as food) will lead to healing her health a little, but this ability is only available once per fight, so use it wisely. Use S to photosynthesize and D to make a drill attack with her petals, where her petals would close, be used as a drill, and she would dig underground to go elsewhere on the battle area. Strategy: '''If Daisy goes underground, where she will go is randomized. However, there will be a triangle with an exclamation point on the bottom right of the screen to show if she is coming right underneath you, so be wary of this. (possible WIP) '''Dialogue: Introductory: '"I've been running for a very long time, so I'd be very impressed with myself if I win." '''After Winning: '"I think we can decide I won, and it's alright with you, right?" '''Dice Dice is impatient about losing time his movements are swift and time-saving because of his short build. Use S to duck and D to look at the timer. The timer will make Dice realize that he doesn't have all day to be fighting his opponent and this makes him strike harder and faster than usual on his next attack. This move can only be used twice per battle and is most effective when there are thirty or less seconds on the clock left. Strategy: '''TBA '''Dialogue: Introductory: '"Let's get this over with." '''In-game: '"If the time is ticking by, I must not waste it!" (said when he looks at the timer) 'After Winning: '"You waste my time." '''(character guide a WIP) Unlocking Pickaxe To unlock Pickaxe, the player must do certain things in order to do so. At times, he may tell the player hints on how to unlock him on the main title screen (dialogue can be seen in Pickaxe's description (which is not made yet). Requirements: *Be in normal mode and the single player setting *Have at least one flawless victory prior to the Pickaxe battle *Watch the sunset in the Insanity Mountain stage at least once *Click on Pickaxe on the main title screen after doing all of this A flawless victory is winning without losing any health. An ideal strategy is to master a single character and choose a character to with a defensive style to fight against. If the player wishes to fight a character with an offensive style, it would be easiest to avoid damage from Candy Cane since her specials are long ranged, or Dice because none of his specials involve a direct attack. The Insanity Mountain stage does not always have a sunset during the battle. The player may have to choose that battle stage until he or she sees the sunset. (WIP) Category:Blog posts